


Ordinary

by UnstableOlivia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableOlivia/pseuds/UnstableOlivia
Summary: As an ordinary, unremarkable soldier, it's surprising when you and Captain Levi form a friendship. However, when you arrive late to tea with him, he finds you being harassed by a young cadet and his possessive instincts take over.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh this is my first time writing anything like this so please be kind. I always find Levi to be so rough and violent in pics and I just can't really imagine him being that way with someone he loves so I had to write him the way I imagine him to be. If I made any grammar mistakes let me know :) I hope you enjoy.

You weren’t an exceptional soldier by any means. Which meant you didn’t come close to the top ten and had no opportunity to make military police. You weren’t disappointed, you hadn’t had any high expectations of yourself, so you chose the survey corps. Sure, you knew the statistics, you knew the death counts, and you knew you would likely end up titan food. But you also needed a purpose, and if ending up eaten by a titan was your destiny so be it. You didn’t need to be exceptional. You would enjoy your time here, and leave when you had to, as simple as that.

Being as ordinary as you are, it came as a shock to you when you realized Captain Levi had let you into his inner circle. It had all started with the two of you sharing a pot of tea late at night. After realizing you both followed similar schedules due to insomnia, it became routine. While most soldiers were asleep, the two of you would sit in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company and sipping tea. Over time, the conversations grew more and more drawn out. You grieved losses together and shared hopes for humanity. Although neither of you really interacted outside of your tea time at night, it wasn’t out of a need to hide your friendship. It just wasn’t necessary to share, and honestly you feared people might get the wrong idea about you two. After all, you were just a basic soldier and it might seem strange for someone like you to be so close to a Captain. 

You may not be the greatest soldier but you were friendly enough. Sometimes that led to uncomfortable situations with the overbearing male soldiers. One such incident occurred on your way to tea time with Levi. You were already a little late, having gotten caught up trying to learn to tie up your hair differently today. On your way, a new recruit leaving the showers saw you and intercepted you. 

Leaning his arm against the wall to block your path he smirked, “What are you doing up so late at night? Looking for someone to spend the night with?” 

“No,” you responded curtly and attempted to walk around and past him.

“Are you sure? Don’t want to regret saying no to a once in a lifetime opportunity...” he drawled shamelessly, cutting you off. He had to be a little drunk. 

“I said no, leave me be,” you stated firmly. He attempted to grab your arm but you reacted quickly and pulled yourself out of the way before kicking him where it hurts. No regrets, you thought, you’re not the strongest but you weren’t about to let some runt pull some moves on you. As he hunched over in pain, you took the opportunity to stalk away. At the end of the hallway, Levi stood. He made no move to come over to check on you, fully aware you were capable of taking care of yourself. He would only have stepped in if things took a turn for the worst. Despite this knowledge, his jaw was set and his fist was clenched. What type of asshole thinks they’re so desirable they can make moves on someone like you. It’s not that you couldn't have relationships with other people, he rationalized, they just need to be a quality person. Not some random dude who throws himself at your feet for a quick fuck. 

“So you saw all of that?” you asked Levi, who honest to god looked like he was going to combust. 

“Yeah, I was wondering where you were and why you were late. What an entitled dipshit,” Levi scoffed, turning on his heel and not making eye contact once you caught up to him.

“You realize a lot of the guys here are like that, right Levi?” You questioned, curiosity getting the best of you. It’s not as though guys threw themselves at you all the time but most men weren’t exactly shameful with their advances here and you were pretty used to it. 

“Yeah but why are they throwing themselves at you?” Levi responded, immediately regretting his wording. He didn’t even know what he meant by that. You were attractive, of course men were going to be interested. Probably some women too. 

“Excuse me. Are you saying I’m not desirable?” You stop. Why was Levi acting so weird? Did something happen?

“No-no. I phrased that wrong. I just mean-I don’t know,” Levi stuttered, struggling to explain what he didn’t even know. He stopped but refused to turn to face you.

“Oooook Captain. Whatever you say,” you reply, using “captain” and not his first name, knowing he would catch on that you were upset. 

“No. No. Just-fuck. I didn’t mean that. You’re desirable. You’re beautiful. Just-uh. Nevermind,” Levi didn’t even know what he was saying at this point. He just didn’t want you upset. 

“It’s fine, Levi,” You sigh, you’ll pry whatever is going on out of him over some tea you decide. You begin walking without turning to make sure Levi is following.

You both arrive in the kitchen and silently you go about preparing the tea. You set the kettle on the stove while Levi attends to collecting the chosen tea for the night and setting out cups. 

“Hm,” Levi breaks the silence, “I like the new hair.”

“Thanks,” you reply, “It’s why I was late.”

You resume your activities and soon two cups of tea are placed on the table. You sip your tea and stare at Levi. “So, what’s on your mind?” you ask.

“Nothing slips your notice does it?” he responds, skillfully avoiding answering.

“No it does not. But you didn’t answer my question,” you place your teacup on the table and force him to meet your eyes, letting him know it’s serious.

“I didn’t like seeing that guy back there, ok?” he finally says. 

“Why? You get assaulted by love-crazed women and that doesn’t throw you off most of the time,” you take another sip of tea.

“Do those women bother you?” he asks, looking at you genuinely.

“No? I know you’re capable of handling yourself dumbass. Well, except for that one time,” you laugh, reminiscing on the woman who pulled Levi from his saddle after an expedition. 

“Shut up, I thought we weren’t going to speak of that incident again. But ok. I see I’ve got my answer,” he responds, words heavy with implications you didn’t want to have to decode.

“Levi. What is that supposed to mean?” you weren’t going to let this little asshole twist your words, you would pull whatever was bothering him out of his tiny, ever-frowning, mouth.

“I think it’s obvious. I’m not going to throw myself at a woman like that cadet back there when it’s clear she’s not interested,” Levi responded, staring down at his tea, refusing to make eye contact once again.

“Oh stop with the angst you little shit. Out with it. What’s going on Levi?” you insist, pushing his limits knowing this could go badly with the temperamental bastard.

“Tch,” Levi finally looks up at you, “I didn’t like seeing that guy come onto you is all.”

It finally clicked. You were being an asshole. And an idiot.

“Oh,” is all you could say.

“It’s ok, I can handle rejection. Unlike that dumbass back there, no need to kick me in the-” Levi was cut off.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” you say before leaning in and brushing your lips against his.

Smiling into the kiss, Levi gently placed his tea down and pulled his now free hand into the back of your hair. You are tempted to admonish Levi for messing with your work but you’re too distracted by his warm lips moving against yours. Placing your hands against his chest, you lift up his shirt and run your hands along his abdomen. 

“Fuck,” he moans into your mouth as your hands stray downwards, “Not here.”

You sigh, knowing he’s right. This is a public kitchen and anyone could walk in. Your lips connect for one more kiss before you pull apart and lock eyes, silently acknowledging where this is headed. You nod and stand up, his arm wrapping around your waist as he guides you silently to his room. Once he lets you into his room, he locks the door behind him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, waiting patiently for your answer.

“Yes, now touch me Levi. Please,” you whisper, grabbing both of his hands and placing them on your chest as he leans in to kiss you.

You melt as he slowly brushes a finger over your clothed nipple and his lips trail down to your neck. Tilting your neck back to give him better access, you sigh as he sucks gently on your neck, barely hard enough to leave a mark. Realizing you are standing in the middle of his room, Levi lifts you up bridal style and carries you to his bed. He smiles at the sight of you lying comfortably on his bed and leans down to begin unbuttoning your shirt. He carefully undresses the rest of you and you shiver at the cold air on your naked skin. Dissatisfied with you being cold, Levi decides to remedy the situation by finally joining you in bed and returning his lips to yours. Gingerly, Levi strokes his arms down your chest repeatedly before they stop above at the bottom of your abdomen. 

“Do you want this,” he checks, pulling away from the kiss.

“More than anything,” you reply, placing your hand on his and guiding it down to your wet folds.

Levi cursed as he felt how much you wanted this. You sigh as he gently begins running his fingertips up and down and then in circular motions, waiting for you to react. You bite your lip as he passes over your clit and he takes that as a sign to focus his attention there. He alternates between barely touching your sensitive clit to pressing down harder on it and both elicit a positive reaction so he continues. It doesn't take long for you to start grinding against his hand but you stop yourself before things get too intense. You want him to enjoy this as much as you.

You stop grinding and grab his hand to halt his efforts, looking up innocently before flipping him over. Pinning his hand down, you begin to remove his shirt and pants. Once he is bare, you look down and smirk. He very clearly wants you. Your fingertips brush over him and you wipe the precum down the side of it before beginning to massage it. You feel it get harder under your ministrations and he groans, tilting his head back into the bed. You contemplate taking him in your mouth but you decide you want too much already. Letting go of him in favor of grasping his cheeks between your hands and placing a passionate kiss on his lips, you release him only to ask, “Can I take you?”

“Fuck-yes. Please,” is all he can muster, the thought of being inside you too much to imagine. But just as the thought enters his mind, he feels you slide onto him. Thank god you were so wet, it was tight. He could feel you struggle to take all of him at once and he looks up at you, “Don’t rush it, take your time.”

“No-I want you, all of you,” you gasp, as your body slowly becomes accustomed to being filled in this way.

Using up all his restraint, Levi refrains from making any movement and allows you to adjust as needed before gently easing up and down and grinding him into you. Although Levi’s experiences were limited, it never felt this fucking good before. He moans softly as you quietly chant his name. Faster and faster and harder and harder you allow him to enter you again and again. Soon your mind is spinning and you can barely comprehend what is going on, stars spot your vision and you feel yourself tightening around him.

Levi moans your name and his restraint breaks. He grabs your hips and pushes into you, meeting your thrusts. As soon as he does this, it’s over. You choke back a moan as you climax on top of him. He grabs you and pulls you off of him before he joins you in release. 

Panting, you lay beside him in his bed. 

“Hey, this mattress is way comfier than mine,” you complain.

“Well I guess you’ll have to join me here another time, can’t have you with a sore back for training,” Levi replies, turning to place a quick kiss on your cheek.

“Fuck that was good Levi. Yes. Yes, let’s do that again another time,” you say, turning to him to kiss him on the lips.

“Does this mean no more guys can come after you?” Levi asks protectively.

“Yes, Levi. No more guys will come after me. I’m yours.” You reply, knowing full well the gravity behind those words and not caring.


End file.
